


Right Before my Eyes

by RaeWagner



Series: In the Blink of an Eye [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Avengers Origins: The Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver, Babies, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandpa Tony, Light Masochism, Loki Has Issues, Mentions of Spider-man, Multi, Natasha Feels, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pregnancy, Protective Avengers, Shameless, Smut, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Thor Feels, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triggers, graphic smut, mentions of stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 1/2 years after the events of In the Blink of An Eye, Tanya Stark is a thriving young woman who is happily involved with Pietro. Settling on just being an invoice for SHIELD, she's fine just going to college and trying to lead a normal life... Much to Pietro's Dismay.<br/>Pietro wants the two to live together despite her not wanting to Leave Hawaii. Wanda and Vision are slowly falling in love and Tony can't fight the desire to want his daughter closer in range to him.</p><p>A few unexpected surprises and hilarity will ensue. Things are picking up slowly, yet, Right before Tanya's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to bring to you ItBoAe's Sequel. hope you like it,  
> Once again, Songs will be the title of Chapters. <3

Sinking to the floor of my bathroom. I let out a huge exasperated sigh. I had called for Wanda and I could hear her feet pounding to get to where I was. she stormed into the bathroom and slunk down to my level in an instant. ''Tanya. Tanya!'' She called. I sat cross legged and looked up at her tiredly. I could feel the migraine from hours ago coming back, more sharper than they had been before. ''Are you alright.'' I nodded. I looked down at the ground and then over at her. ''I am. And I think you know what's wrong.. just.. Don't tell Pietro.''


	2. 1) Oxygen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really REALLY sorry it took me this long to continue this.
> 
> Oxygen is by Will Mason.

Tanya woke up to Pietro gently shaking her. Honestly, he was still just getting over the shock that She was here. It had been a year and a half and Tony still had no clue they were together. Of course he probably suspected something during the weekend they stayed at Tanya’s for the beginning of holiday break.

“Let's go for a drive?” he asked. A sleepy Tanya groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. Was it really only 10 pm? How long had she been asleep for? 

“I know you've been not feeling so well. I thought some fresh air and maybe some ice,cream would help.” the sound of ice cream made Tanya’s nose crinkle. She didn't want anything sweet. 

“No,,, Nothing sweet. I… want nachos… And pizza… and maybe a burger.” she said, her mouth watering at the very thought.

“Hungry eh? Well just as well.” Pietro said. Noting the way she had woken up this morning at 10. And went back to sleep around noon. Tanya got up and grabbed her jacket. Not bothering to change her clothes. “Alright.,we can go.” she said happily.~~~

Tanya backed up against the seat again. “Okay, okay!” there was no way she could back herself up further where she was. “Pietro, slow down.,I'm getting nauseous!” she groaned. Pietro laughed and slowed down his pace a little. “Okay, my flower.” he crooned. She sighed as he reached over to rub her cheek. “ you've been really sick lately. You need to see a doctor?” Tanya shook her head. “No. I'm okay. It's probably just the flu. She said as she sat back and smiled. Pietro rested a hand on her knee and started to take off as soon as the light they were waiting on turned green. 

Tanya began to tell him something, but her voice didn't reach his ears, just the sound of crunching metal as a large SUV made contact with the tiny car they were in.


	3. Zero pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grim discovery is made.

Wanda went rigid Suddenly at the table. She's at the coffee cup she had her hands down and stared blankly ahead at nothing at first. Vision, of course noticed this and walked over well kind of glided over to her.

“Stark.” she said suddenly standing up and walking towards the group of men that were playing pool. Tony, Steve, and Rhodey. 

“ did you finally decide to join the game?” he asked without looking at her. If he had he probably would have saw the same expression on her face. It took him a few minutes, but he finally looked up at her face his grin slowly disappearing.

“What is it? Is it Tanya. Please tell me it's not Tanya.”

The silence making him no less worried.~~~~ 

“No one, touch me!” Tony hissed again. He had spent all the way to the hospital with Steve talking to him softly trying to comfort him as best as he could. He burst through the door is not waiting for the receptionist to take any of his information down. “ I'm her father God damn it let me through.” he didn't know what he should feel first, anger or grief.

Of course he was angry. Angry because Pietro was able to walk away from such a horrible accident while his only child laid up in bed with broken who knows what, bruises and scratches everywhere. And all he had was a bad limp. Bullshit. 

He didn't even glance over at the twins when he got into the waiting room, Wanda had her arms securely around her brother while he sobbed gently into her shoulder. 

Tony demanded the doctor. Not waiting around to be asked if you was alright or to be reassured that Tanya was alright. 

“ don't sugar coat it. Just get to it Doc.” the doctor took Tony into the backlit room where the screenings from several Xrays. “ I think the falling snow helped a little when the car rolled over. But her ankle was fractured and one of her ribs is cracked.” he moved Tony over to another screening, this is from her abdomen. She was punctured by spare shrapnel…” he trailed off a little in hesitance. 

Tony inspected another screening. He even squinted his eyes a little. His eyes were locked,onto an abnormal lump where the shrapnel was photographed.

“What is this, some kind of mutated in growth she has?” the doctor went still for a second. Then took off his glasses. “No sir, before she went into surgery to get the shrapnel removed, they discovered that she was pregnant. She was a month and three weeks along.” the doctor said this as if he was betraying someone. 

Tony turned. “When can I see her?” he asked lowly. So many emotions ran through him at once. He didn't know which emotion he should focus on.

“She'll be out of soon.” with this he told Tony the room number and excused himself. A month along. A whole month and she was still so young. She wasn't even 19 yet. ~~~

 

No one moved when Tony went into Tanya’s room. It was dimly lit. only her bedside lamp was on and she was turned away from him. Turned away looking away from him towards the window. Her breathing easy and the beeping of the machine was the only background noise.

‘’H-hey kiddo.’’ Greeted Tony with a frown. He sat in the chair aside of her. So he wouldn’t make her look at him. She stayed with her head turned. Not saying anything for a while. She had bruises on her arms, there was a cast on her leg going from the calf down. And under her hospital robes he could see her bandaged up torso. With a long, drawn out sigh she turned to him. Her lip had a small cut in the corner, and he could see a bruising across the bridge of her nose.

She didn't look at him. Or more like, she couldn't. Tony couldn't contain his anxiety. “They uh. They told me.” 

Tanya pursed her lips, like she was Angry. But she closed her eyes briefly and pretty soon tears started flowing from under the lids. And then she looked down at her hands. One of them coming up to wipe her tears furiously. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Was it his, was it Pietro’s?” both of her hands came up to cover her face. Tony sank into his chair.

_Of course it had been his baby_

“I didn't know.” She finally spoke to him Her hands still covered her eyes. “I had no idea. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” she whispered, Tony reached over to rest a hand on her leg lightly. “I'm sorry, too. They um called your mother. She'll be here in the morning. Look kiddo. I ugh.. “ crap. What could he say about something like this. What was there to say? Tanya seemed to get the hint that he was trying to comfort her. So she reached over and pat his arm. “It's okay, dad. We can talk about it later. It was a sign, I would like to think.” She said. But when he tried to say more she interrupted him. 

“Could you get him, please. Pretty please.” she said and with that he finally stood. Compiling. 

Tony couldn't help but glower at Pietro’s state. Even if he was being coddled by his sister. He couldn't help but glare and speak through his teeth. 

“She wants to see you.” be said going into the lobby. He literally couldn't look at him or anyone for that matter. And even cast Steve a nasty look when he looked like he was going to approach. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't bare it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to do it. But I did.


	4. I will be

**~2 and a half years later.~**

‘’This was a nice thing we did wasn’t it?’’ Pietro smiled and looked towards Tanya. Who rolled her eyes. She set a box down and swiveled her body around to survey her new kitchen. She had finally agreed to move in with Pietro and now she sat foot in their luxury apartment. She felt defeated. For months, okay, years she had refused to move in with him, too many no’s and too many things she was dealing with… and mostly alone.

‘’Moving in together?’’ she asked softly. They were nearly done unpacking and decorating. Just this last box for the kitchen. She sighed and sat on their new couch. Then fell backwards into it before looking over at him. He was able to get things unloaded in no time, of course. So she would just decorate the kitchen before he decided to cook and make his first mess.

‘’My baby.’’ Pietro smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. ‘’I’m glad we’ve finally done this. Moved in. gotten unpacked. Thanks to me, of course.’’   
Tanya pulled away to look him in the face. ‘’Because I did nothing, right?’’ Pietro laughed and held his hands up in surrender. The last thing he wanted was for his girlfriend to attack him. Or worse, get Wanda to do it for her. 

Which was something else bad that could always happen. Always. She smiled a little and sat back.

‘’Did we really need a 72 inch?’’ She asked Pietro with a raised eyebrow. Neither of them would probably be home much to actually enjoy tv. Not much anyways. And she knew that. What with her starting up school soon after the summer and probably working for her dad, she knew she certainly wouldn’t have time to lounge around and watch tv. Not that she did that anyways. But still.

‘’I’m just glad we’ve finally got the bedroom together. ‘’ she said sitting up to look at her boyfriend. But frowned when she noticed a peculiar look in his eyes.   
‘’Maybe… the best part of putting things together is so that we can tear them apart?’’ He mused lowly. But she didn’t have time to bolt before his arms were around her, pulling her over the back of the couch.

‘’Pie, Not now!’’ she said swatting his hands and turning her torso in his hold. ‘’Oh jesus, Pietro I don’t want to ruin our new bedsheets!’’

‘’They’re going to get ruined either way, eventually. Knowing both of us.’’ He leered. Causing Tanya to roll her eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanya rolled over in her bed and frowned slightly. There was nothing but a note on the dresser mirror and a cup of still warm coffee. Pietro had already gone this morning. Which means that she would have to buy groceries and decorate for their party herself. Who knows where he had gone today for work. Or when he’d be back. 

But she didn’t mind really. She kind of wanted to be alone by herself anyways. She felt that these days Pietro was too smothering… Tony, too. But mainly him. He didn’t want to leave her alone really. And that was fine. Until she didn’t want to be alone. Then he was nowhere in sight. Like now. But she wouldn’t stress over that. It was mainly because all he wanted to do was have sex. Not that they wouldn’t have any moments where they would just sit and maybe cuddle or talk about life. But Pietro would turn It into sex and well… she didn’t want to have sex all the time! Her body needed a break. Maybe she would take this time to see her father. She had seen him when she landed, duh, he was in charge of transporting her here. And they were working out a work schedule for her. There was something he said he wanted her to do. But wasn’t quite sure if she was up to it.

 

Tanya froze a little in the store. She didn’t mean to wander into the baby isle. It kind of just happened. But she couldn’t turn away now.   
It’s not something she usually did. Wandering down the baby isle thinking about what could have been for her. Sure, she would have been a young mother, but still. She would have been a mother. 

A sudden ringing threw her off her train of thought. And without thinking, she answered.

‘’How’s my favorite spawn?!’’ She rolled her eyes.

‘’Tony… I’m your only spawn. I’m literally your only child.’’ She growled out and put something else in the cart.

‘’I’ve sent over the party planners and Pietro to the apartment. We’re going to kick this thing off right!’’ at the mention of her not being able to be there and supervise anything she completely froze.

‘’Dad what? No! I don’t want to leave you and Pietro and a whole bunch of strange people in my hom-‘’

‘’Oh shh shh.’’ Tony smiled, she knew he was smiling. ‘’Let me handle this.’’ She knew that she’d be missing Hawaii. But she didn’t think it would be this bad. And so fast.

‘’Is it acceptable to sue my own father if something goes wrong?’’ she asked half playfully half serious.

‘’You’ll lose the case I think, it’s Stark against Stark and I’ve got some pretty good lawyers.’’ 

**You’d be surprised, Dad.** is what she wanted to say. But refrained. She guessed she would have to see what kind of mess they would make when she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be is by Leona Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Really lame first opening for a story.


End file.
